meitorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kathus Warde
Kathus Warde is a minor supporting character in the Sabre of Meitor Campaign. She is the Mayor of Beaustrom, the most powerful person in the Republic of Acacisa. She is nicknamed The Dragon due to her fiery temper. She won the mayor election in 600 UB, and will serve until 1st Janus 605 UB. Sabre of Meitor Campaign Mission to Acacisa Kathus is summoned to the Acacisan border after Isabel travels through Bergahorn, desperate to gain reinforcements for the Georgic Alliance. Kathus is resolute however about the Acacisan neutrality that has benefited the country for centuries. She agrees to take Isabel on as her personal assistant. United Liken Federation Meeting Still struggling to deal with the events at the Rebellion at Stone's End, Kathus was forced to call the ULF meeting early in response to the Trident Association seizing control of the True Kingdom of Arman as a result of The Blood Feast. This is made more difficult as Jascques Broth, known as Dazzle, has radicalised a large portion of the Beaustrom populace. As a result, Kathus suffers an assassination attempt on route to the meeting but was saved by Isabel. At the meeting, Isabel made a plea to the council, but was informed on the events of the Fight on the Great Plain by an arriving Luther Render. Using her authority, she attempts to force Luther and his captain to leave. This was unsuccessful as Isabel wildly attacks Luther in her rage. After then declaring war on the continent and on peace itself, Kathus defends herself against Faobrosh the Barber as the Trident Captain slaughters several delegates. In the aftermath, she allows Isabel to stay with her as an assistant. However Dazzle pins much of the recent conflict on the Dragon. An election is called for a new mayor of Beaustrom. Dazzle emerges as a frontrunner, with the election set for the Long Day... Deception at the Diamond Bank *SPOILERS* When Dazzle wins the election by a landslide, he orders an investigation into Kathus' time as Mayor. Enraged, Kathus orders Isabel to sneak into Dazzle's office at the Diamond Bank to gain some information to blackmail him. However Isabel ends up killing several members of the Wuli Clan when they accidentally summon Raorg to stop her and Kathus is forced to abandon Beaustrom with the Georgic girl as Dazzle orders their arrest... The Border War *SPOILERS* After fleeing Beaustrom, Kathus and Isabel decide to make a stand with the villagers of Rand, the town that straddles the Acacisa-Bergahorn border. The fight initially goes well, but the mistaken belief that the Acacisan Army have a dragon on their side causes the city to fall. Kathus then retreats to the forest, resolving to plead to Rausten for help. However whilst at the crossroads town of Gabel, Tanaki Juppus appears and says that Rausten was razed twice, once by Count Benjen III and then by an Acacisan armada. Lost on what to do, she decides to follow Isabel to the walled town of Carcino where they hope to stop the Acacisan Army... Third Battle of the Scalding River Category:Character